Gamzee's found some human love! (Gamzee x reader)
by Romance4Readers
Summary: Gamzee walks on your large front yard and he wants something with you.
1. Chapter 1

FANFIC: GamzeeXReader

It was a beautiful night and the full moon was shining brightly.

Your long golden hair and bright green eyes were shining in the light of the moon.

You are sitting in the outside wearing brown leather boots, black leggins and a jacket, which didn't keep you warm.

It's -20 degrees celcius, so it was very cold.

"It's freezing cold out here..", you say. You hear a distant thump on your right so you go look what made the noise. You see a weird guy with a Faygo-bottle, a t-shirt and spotted trousers laying in the snow and you help him up. "Are you all right?" you ask, seeming a bit worried. "What in the name of a motherfucking miracle is this cold white stuff on the ground?" he asks and gets up.

His black hair was all messy and he has a pair of horns which resemble those of a goat's and his face was painted with some gray paint (you guess). "It's called snow, you know. Who the heck are you?" you ask. "I'm Gamzee Makara", he says smiling like a pervert. "Who is this motherfucker standing right in front of me?" he continues. "Um.. My name is Annie-" "Hiya Annsis. It's pretty motherfucking cold out here. Do you live there?" he says pointing at your house. "Y-yes. What about that? My parents are home you maybe can't come in." "I'm coming inside though. Just to motherfucking warm up." He hugs you and you see he's about 18 centimeters taller than you and you blush a little, noticing he smells like grapefruit. "U-uh.. Okay."

You get inside of the door and tell him to take his shoes off. Then you go to the living room with him and see your parents: "Um.. My friend was outside and he told he was cold so I invited him in. Is it okay?" you ask. "Annie. It's 11.46 pm and you should be sleeping", your dad says. "Is he your new boyfriend? He is so adorable!", your mom says, "He could stay the night as it's this late. I think you don't need a spare blanket~", she continued. "Um.. Okay..", you answer. "Sure as motherfuck, Annsis' mom!" he says kissing you to your cheek and you blush heavily.

You took him upstairs and put on your pyjama shorts and t-shirt, and Gamzee seems to wonder. "Where in the miraculous motherfuck is your bed?", he asks. "It's right next to you..", you say and go to your bed turning your back to him. "G-get to sleep already.." "Yeah sis." He slides under your blanket and hugs you tightly against his body. You twitch: "P-please tell me you don't have a boner..." "Hell yeah I do sis", he says and closes his eyes sniffing at the back of your neck. "You smell motherfucking great." He causes you to blush again. "Come on I need to sleep..", you say to him just to make him stop sniffing and whatever he was doing but it didn't help.

You turn so you're seeing his face and lay your head on his chest. He grabs your chin and asks: "What is wrong sis?" You look away, he smiles and pulls you into a deep kiss playing with your tongue sloppily. You can't resist but that was your first kiss and you just kiss back as well as you could. He is holding you so tight you could feel your breasts just pressing on his chest and his boner is exciting you as it's accidentally rubbing against your nook and you pull away, panting. "I- I can't..", you say and feel the taste of grape flavoured faygo in your mouth. He smirks.

"My legs are cold, warm them up", he says and you put your leg on his legs, then he turns making you straddle him and he starts grinding his bulge against your nook. "G-Gamzee.. I- I'm 16 years old..", you say blushing hard. He wonders a second but still doing what he was doing and then gives you a peck on your lips: "My age is equal to yours, motherfucker", he answers, "if I remember correctly. Would you like to motherfucking... take me in?" he grins and you know what he's talking of.

You kiss him and give him free hands making him to be on top of you and remove his shirt, seeing his soft sixpack. He removes your shirt and grabs your boobie, licking on your nipple and you moan. You put your hand down to his pants and feel his tentabulge wrapping around your wrist and start rubbing it. He kisses you deeply sliding your pyjama shorts and panties off starting to finger you. You are now having your eyes closed and your face is being all red. He removes his pants and asks: "Ready, sis?" You nod.

He sticks it in and you moan loudly: "It's big...!" It hurts a little but the pain is pleasurable and you sink your nails into his back as he starts thrusting in slowly. You arch your back and feel his tongue on your neck and his fingers on your hips. All his actions are a little sloppy and rough but it feels very good. He thrusts harder and you groan biting your lip. He is sucking on your neck passionately and you move your hips matching his thrust. You feel him getting harder and faster and hear he started panting and moaning a little. You squirm and groan loudly when he puts his finger rubbing your g-spot. It feels so pleasurable you throw your head backwards and pull his hips making him go harder and he does that.

After a while you come with him, feeling full from the inside. He takes his bulge out and licks your nook clean. Your fingers run thru his air and you slightly touch his horns, seeing him liking it so you get your upper body up and lick his horns lightly.

He puts his boxers back on and you see his bulge is still throbbing and he is giving you the 'it won't matter if you don't wear all your clothes' look. You blush and he gets his faygo-bottles from his pockets, both grape flavoured. "You know I can't drink all of this shit up sis. Want to help a motherfucking bro out?" he asks. You take the faygo and open it, sitting next to him and drink up a little bit. "So I guess you motherfucking would like to be my matesprit or something", he says. "It's like normal human relationship here in earth", he continues. "How am I supposed to tell mom and dad that you're.. an alien, I guess...", you answer. "They won't notice a motherfucking thing, except that I eat slime pies and drink some rude elixer", he chuckled. "Okay. Your horns are like big weird lollipops with sensitivity and they're also tasty.." you mutter. He smiles and moves his head sticking one of his horns close to your mouth. "If you liked it have another motherfucking taste. It feels good", he said and you started licking and sucking on the horn, enjoying the taste of sweet creamy lollipop on it.

In a while you fall asleep into his arms.

The morning comes and it's almost noon, noticing Gamzee was gone, thinking: 'Was it all just a dream?'. You hear noises from downstairs, get up and go watch what is happening. Your parents are sleeping in the room next to yours and see Gamzee in the kitchen.

"Good motherfucking morning sis", he says having a bowl with something green pastry-looking thing on it on his hands. "Good morning. What are you doing?", you ask. "I'm doing some motherfucking slime pies 'cause I couldn't find any and this is some sopor slime", he says. You make a sandwich for breakfast and go to the dining table eating it.

In about 15 minutes he comes out of the kitchen and puts a pie on the table. "There you go. I'm going to motherfucking share it with you sis", he says and you go get a spoon, but he grabs your wrist and makes you sit down on his lap. He sticks his finger to the slime pie and then puts some slime to your lips, spreading it like lipstick, then licks it off. You see his purple tongue sliding on your lips and then he forces it into your mouth.

You suck on his tongue and then your dad is on the door of the dining room. "Looks like my little girl is all grown up", dad says shrugging. You twitch, let Gamzee's tongue go and he hugs you. "Annsis is my motherfucking girl now dude", he says smiling happily to your dad. "Can I motherfucking stay here with her?", he continues. "Well, if her mother lets you, and I think she will. Why are those horns there on your head by the way?" dad asks. "My lollipops, I can never know when I want to have candy", you say to your dad. Gamzee nods and gets up, you sit on the bench. He walks and shakes his hand with your dad: "I'm Gamzee Makara, a transfer student from Alternia", he says.

"Nice to motherfucking stay", he continued and walked back to the table and took you on his laps again, you giggle and take the pie on your DD-sized breasts which were pushed against Gamzee's chest lightly. "We had to eat this together, hadn't we?" you ask and scoop some slime with two fingers, licking them playfully with him. He messes some pie on his face accidentally and you lick it off, noticing some of his face paint got off too. You continue playing with each other and the pie until there is nothing left than the pastry bottom and eat it too.

He seems happy as staying with you and in a week you celebrate your 17th birthday. All of your friends had come there and congratulate you of Gamzee because he is so silly, funny, hot and honest. You agree with them and then Gamzee goes and gents his cod tier outfit from somewhere and you get very disturbed of his dick..

The party continues until 4 am and then the friends leave home, you and Gamzee are higher than high and have 'fun' in a sexual way.

A month later you notice you are pregnant for Gamzee. You tell him and he answers: "Motherfucking miracles" and you laugh at him, he hugs you and whispers: "We should've grabbed the bucket back then", smirking but is still happy.

WRITER: This is not the end of the story. The story will stay open and more parts to this will come soon. Mail me (evetin1999 ) if you want to have something specific during the next four parts, I will try to stick them into the story somehow and there are not such as bad ideas! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**GAMZEE X READER 2**

You sit in your room holding a cute grub that has a soft squeaky purple body. It's the one you gave a birth to about a year ago.  
You whimper. You want it. You want him so bad. He has started doing some work as a comedian for his charismatic and clumsy but funny attitude. Sometimes you find him wandering around the sides of the house as he's a bit too high to find the door, but you think it's cute.  
The door of your room opens and he stands behind it quietly, having clubs in his hands. You gasp and stand up, putting the grub onto it's own little bed. You hear him saying 'honk' once and walk to him wrapping your arms around his neck kissing him and smiling into the kiss, feeling him kiss back slightly and calming down. You're glad that you saved his sopor slime enough to use it as some sort of lipstick thingy for these kinds of situations. He pulls back and smiles: "Your lips taste motherfucking miraculous." You giggle and pull him to the bed.  
He holds you in his arms and falls asleep. 'Damn it, I failed again..' you think and close your eyes. He purrs loudly in his sleep and you turn around to nuzzle him. There was some sopor slime in a cup on the floor so you dip your two fingers to it and bring them onto his lips. He stops purring for a bit and starts to suck on your fingers, it still makes you blush when he does that, but you do this only to keep him away from the Vast Honk and killing. You're a little afraid of him doing that, and that was when he went to sleep as he was all sober. He killed your dad's girlfriend by then.  
Your parents had taken a divorce and it still flusters you a bit. You pull the blanket on and curl up on Gamzee.

Morning. The sun shines straight into your eyes in an annoying way waking you up. You lay on the bed all alone and notice that the grub is gone seeing that there is a trail of blood on the floor. You toss the blanket off and run downstairs worried of the grub and your "man". In the dining room you stop and see Gamzee with the grub in his hands. The grub's silent and doesn't move. Your eyes widen and you look at him with some teardrops in your eyes: "What.. What did you to to the grub? Is it dead?" He smiles and stands up. It seems that his nose bleeds badly. "Nah, it just all up and bit my nose cause it was so motherfucking hungry and all so I gave it a bottle of milk from the fridge." You sigh in relief then chuckle to yourself. 'What a silly thought of me that was.. But now I have to look after them both as they are on the same mental level...' you think and giggle then hug the grub and Gamzee smiling.  
You go make some breakfast for you and him. You've mastered the skill of making sopor slime during the first few months you were together and you giggle at it. It's funny how easy it is to make and he says that you've got magic hands. It's so cute how he speaks of things with the overly charismatic voice of his. He doesn't talk about anything that'd matter but you love to listen to him. He's cutely clumsy, handsome and just so adorable when he says 'honk' instead of 'ouch' or something, it makes you sometimes squeal.  
Now it's his day off. You've pretty much given up on getting any kind of pleasure from him by now, but suddenly he kisses the back of your neck and wraps hands around your waist. Oh how much it made you blush. He hasn't done this like for ages and you know what this means. This means that it's time for 'shoving his love deep into you' just as he says.  
You finished the slime and turn around to return the hug, wrapping your arms around his neck. He looks into your eyes for a bit smiling adorably then kisses you deeply pushing his tongue into your mouth and starting to play with your tongue lustfully. He first pressed his tongue against yours and then wrapped it around yours sucking on it a bit, after that he rubbed them together purring and pushing you onto the counter, sliding a hand under your skirt rubbing you from between your legs with two fingers teasingly. You gasp and pull back from the kiss moaning quietly. His mouth moved lower kissing your neck and his other hand raised up your shirt and bra, fondling your breast while the hand down slipped into your panties pushing one finger into you and thrusting it smoothly into you. You moan a little louder and use your foot to rub his bulge to make him let it out and use it on you like he has done several times earlier. Now he pulls your panties off and raises your skirt too licking your passage calmly making you moan louder. After a while of that he raises his head from between your legs and smiles purring: "You taste like miracles from down here too." You blush heavily and feel his lips pressing against yours as his tentacle was pushed into you, kissing him back and letting out muffled moans into the kiss. You wrap your legs around his waist and you feel like his mate has turned bigger from the last time, hearing him purr loudly. He begins to thrust into you slow but very deep, giving strong but peaceful thrusts into you making rolling motion with his hips. You moan and kiss him passionately feeling him kiss back but trying to calm you down with his mouth, making you calm again and you enjoy of him very much. He's not going any faster but he's going harder hitting the edge of yours stronger thrust after thrust. You moan louder and you're getting closer all the time. The swelling tentacle inside of you feels so good but barely half of it is inside of you. He pushes harder and grips your hips tightly forcing the rest in. He let out a silent moan as he did so, purring out loud and giving you very hard thrusts. You can't hold it back anymore. You moan out his name loudly and a few thrusts after you come wildly, then feel his hot seed filling you hard hearing him say honk. It almost burns your insides but it's pleasurable. He collapses onto you. Damn he's heavy. And tall.  
You nudge him off of you and drag him into bed taking the grub with you and putting it to it's tiny bed then snuggle into Gamzee's safe arms. His mate rubs clumsily against the cheek of your butt but you don't care. You just fall asleep there happily.

You feel piercing pain on your bottom and gasp. Gamzee had sunk his nails into your skin. He must be seeing nightmares. You wince in pain and after a bit he wakes up crying. You shoosh pap him and take his sharp nails off your butt then hear him crying louder and apologizing to you a lot. You hug him tight "There's nothing to worry about hun." He suddenly turned silent and holds onto you tightly.  
You lick his horn to make him feel better. "Hey you can't all up and lick my horn without any consequences", he says and moves his hand under your shirt rubbing your nipple. You pull back and giggle. You remembered how to make him give you. Anyway you're not in that mood right now so you just bury your face into his chest happily. He silently pets your head, purring. He kisses the top of your head and caresses your hair then tugs on it a bit to make you look up at him. You indeed look up at him and get his lips pressed against yours, kissing back smoothly.  
Squealing. Crying. Some really loud squealing and crying. It's your grub. You breastfeed it to make it quiet, seeing Gamzee looking at you like a little kid at a candy bar with begging eyes. You giggle and notice the grub fell asleep so you put it down. You still have some milk left and he startes at you with that begging look so you nod and take him into your arms like he was a big baby. His eyes close and he takes your nipple into his mouth sucking on it sloppily, purring. You smile and pet his head lovingly, feeling all over his messy but fluffy and smooth hair, then close your eyes and wait until he got done with the breast. Your breathing turned lighter in joy he gave to you. He pulls back and his hair has gone to his eyes, making him look even cuter, panting. He lays his head on your laps and wraps his arms around your body, starting to drink your other breast empty. This is one of those moments you would purr if you only could. You hold him close to you and look down at him. He looks so peaceful.  
You feel his hot breath against your breast and blush. It's turning you on slightly. You shake your head and close your eyes tightly, having your face all red. He seemed to notice that and flicked his tongue around your nipple teasingly. You gasp and turn limp, your nipples harden. His hand slid along your thigh lightly. You couldn't take it and you tugged on the edge of his pants having him to remove them. He pulled you into a 69 position and you blush even heavier. You know what to do so you grab it into your hand and lick along the tentacle's length then kiss the side of it and trail it from the base to the tip with little gentle bites. He purrs loudly and slowly removes your panties. When you got to the tip with the bites you lick the tip as rubbing the base of it with your two fingers. He licks your nook and smacks his lips making you feel a bit flustered. You take the tip into your mouth and suck on it lightly. He teases your clit with his tongue as you took more of it in. You started to bob your head for the grape tasting delicious and sweet tentacle and enjoy his tongue on your bottom half. 'Damn those aliens and their weirdly long tongues' you think and arch your back a bit. He purrs louder as you now use your throat to please his whole length with your mouth, the muscles in your throat involuntarily fondling the tip and your tongue the base. He continued for a bit and then pulled your head up kissing you with a creamy taste in his mouth which was caused by your breastmilk. He turned you so you were on the top this time and you slid his mate into yourself starting to bounce a bit, moaning quietly. He seems to want it rough and fast this time as he already started to thrust into you as a response to your bouncing. He slams it harshly into you and you moan louder as he gripped your hips using the advantage of your weight and position. You bounced up and when you came down he went up hard making you bounce up again. The bulge became a little harder and bigger inside you making you eager for more. He slammed into you a couple of times as hard as he could before coming into you and filling you completely. You gasped and felt him pulling slowly out. "Huh? You didn't finish yet motherfucker?" he asked smiling and sees you nod, pulling you to sit on his face and sliding his tongue into you. He presses you against his face hard and you feel his tongue moving inside you which caused his accidental nuzzling of your clit. After a bit he got you screaming his name and you came wildly, noticing him swallow all your sweet fluids your nook produced. When you realized he got done you get off his face and snuggle into him, falling asleep.

You wake up all alone in your bed, only your grub Annica next to you. You hear someone walking upstairs and it was Gamzee. There was some sopor slime all over his face and you lick them off, then kiss his lips. "I'm off to work, see you at evening my motherfucking sweeties" he said and left. You hold the purple blood grub close to yourself feeling happy that you produced one together by then. 'We'll raise you into the cutest and most special kid on earth' you said to your grub inside your head smiling.  
You drifted back into sleep happily, hearing your little grub purr silently.


	3. Chapter 3

This empty darkness is all around you. You see Gamzee walking away dragging his clubs stained in your common offspring's blood. You try and run after him, but for each step you ran towards him, he got just further and further. Suddenly you're holding your dead child in your arms. You look at her terrifiedly and wake up screaming.  
You're panting heavily for the nightmare and look worriedly over to your daughter. She's sleeping peacefully. You feel Gamzee's arms wrapping around you and hear his whisper: "What's wrong sis? Is everything all right?" His warm, strong arms made you relax and sigh. You answer to him after a moment. "I'm all right, I just had a bad dream.." He kisses the back of your neck and you shiver, falling back to sleep peacefully.  
The next morning the first you do is look up for your daughter. You see her eating cereal while she's watching TV. She's all right you suppose. You look around. This is the house of you and Gamzee your parents bought you a year ago. You open the window and breathe the fresh air. He hugs you from behing and purrs into your ear. You smile and lean against him a little. He smells like that pie again and you turn around to lick his lips clean, oh what a silly person your man was. Or should you say your troll was. He chuckles and smiles kissing your lips passionately having you response to his kiss. Your child whines and tells you two to stop. You see Gamzee pick her up and nuzzle her cheek softly. "D-daddy stop that motherfucking already!" she says giggling.  
You shake your head and smile at them. It's time to take her to the kindergarten. You know that Gamzee can't be allowed to drive a car so you pack the both of them in the car. Gamzee sits nicely with her in the back. You begin driving towards the city.  
After a moment when you arrived to the city, you send Gamzee to take your offspring inside. Somehow she knew how to watch her language. The only thing she couldn't do properly was using her hands. She's 5 years old. She has learned in under a year how to talk, walk, jump, run etc. She learns fast and you're proud of her. You just always have to say that your child still isn't a pure human and it can't be changed. She's being bullied in the kindergarten for her horns. Once when you went to pick her up for home her both horns were full of bitemarks for the delicious taste of them. She has still so much to learn. But you think that it's only what people do that matter, not looks or difficulties.  
Gamzee sits back in the car on the front seat and the door slam woke you up from your deep thoughts. "Guess what" Gamzee said to you when you looked at him. You wait for him to continue and so he does. "I think I'm much more of a motherfucker than many would think" he says with a kinky tone in his voice. You giggle and peck his lips. "Just wait 'til we get home hun" you respond to him. Unfortunately he just jumped on you when he thought the car wouldn't start. You rolled with him to the back seat and his hands rip your coat open and slide under your shirt. He never wears anything else than his t-shirt so now he's not having a coat. Your hands slide to his back and you moan when he began rubbing your nipples roughly. You slip your hands both under his pants and to the front from there rubbing his bulge. During these past six years you've been with him you've turned into a skilled bulge handler. Your thumb and pinky are rubbing the base of the tentacle, your index and middle finger rub the underside and the last one is doing the same on the upside. It drives him wild like always making him remove your pants violently. He's definitely in the need. You feel him grabbing your legs and putting them up, rubbing your pussy with his two fingers. They slip in and thrust into you wildly making you turn into pudding in his hands. Soon you begged for him to insert his mighty big tentacle which he did and the whole car's back jump up and down fiercely, your wild screams of pleasure being muffled by his mouth he brought to yours. The tentacle rams into you harshly hitting your edge smoothly but hard each time he gave a thrust. His saliva tasted like something between the slime and blueberries, so sugary and tasty and maybe it extracted something weird because soon you turn on top and ride him wilder than you'd ever ride a horse. Your nails claw on his chest as you go faster harder and deeper. You won't stop you just keep riding even though you know he's getting closer for that his bulge is swelling. Everything goes white and your eyes widen. You collapse on top of him. Your eyes close and the sweet, hot elixirs of life make you feel so full and so good you fall straight asleep.  
You open your eyes. You're back in your room and you have some toast on your night table. You smell like you had just been to shower. Even your hair is wet. You eat the toast and drink the tea then get up. You wonder how did you even get here but you just walk to the living room and find Gamzee snoring loudly there. You chuckle at it's cuteness and kiss his cheek. He chuckles also and smiles wide after a bit. He scratches his back and rolls off the couch accidentally. You help him up when he woke up. "When did we come here dear?" you ask. He smiles. "I just all up and motherfucking flew here with ya. What's the matter?" he answers. "Where is our car?" you ask crossing your arms. "I left it there because it got a little messy. Oh, haha, and we must pick her up soon" he laughed like a pot head he was. You pull your kigurumi pajamas on and then your coat and shoes . "Let's go then. I'm sure I'll reward you for carrying me back and cleaning up the mess" you say and wink at him. He smiles and suddenly he's already wearing his "cod tier" suit.  
He picks you up and carries you upstairs then runs through the window with you without breaking it and holds you tight against him with his thin but strong arms. You're soon above all the buildings and you cling on him tighter so you wouldn't fall. 'I-I'm so scared... I hope he can actually fly with me that far...' you think. You see the kindergarten after a while and he lands on the parking area smoothly and safely. You sigh of relief and kiss his cheek. He then pecks your lips and goes to clean up the car.  
You walk in to pick up your child just to see she's thrown a tantrum again. You clear your throat and she quickly stands up running to hug you tight. She's crying. You pet her head and look at the bullies that were the reason for her tantrum. "If you ever even hiss to my girl again I'll tell your parents what you've done to her. I'll tell them EVERYTHING" you say in a scarily low voice. Then you tell the kindergarten ladies bye and walk out of the doors with her.  
She sniffs at you curiously. "Mommy, have you and daddy filled another pail?" You blush and smile. "Your daddy rushed up things a little bit dear" you answer with a cute chuckle. You know she smells better all the scents than the ordinary people. You currently smell like the mix of blueberry and booze from the area of your hips. That's where she can reach with her head right now but she's growing up fast. She knows the scent too well actually. She smelt like that when she hatched from her cocoon and Gamzee accidentally slipped that out by then, that's why she knows. Well nobody could understand what she was talking about so you are safe for now. You just hope she won't take her phone and-... Yes she just took her phone and called uncle Karkat. You're in trouble.  
"Hi uncle Karkat! Can you tell mommy and daddy to not motherfucking fill pails all day round?" she said. You sigh deeply and facepalm. She hands you over her phone and you get to listen to endless raging for an hour. After that you hear him drinking some water. Damn he has some lungs. He was shouting at you for that whole hour without taking a single breath. You see your chance to say something back to him. "Karkat it's not about me it's about him. And it was only half an hour we did it. He can be glad he has a wonderful sex life and so should you too. Or are you in the need?" you say with a tone of hint in your voice just to annoy him. He curses and screams loudly and hangs up. You laugh and lay back on Gamzee's laps. He pets your head. "Damn, you're so motherfucking beautiful..." he says to you and you close your eyes.  
Your daughter comes to take back her phone and looks like she has failed again. You chuckle. During the time of the phonecall you had come back home. "What would you like to eat?" you ask from her. She shouts at you she wants a blueberry pie. Gamzee grins and you shake your head. Good you have blueberries in your freezer.  
You go and make spaghetti and bolognese sauce with Gamzee. He has at least learned how to cook. You made the sauce and he made the spaghetti. He is good at making pies so he made the pastry and you hade the filling because if he would've made it he would have done it the "funny way". Soon everything is made and you shout her to eat but she won't come. You go and get her but her window's open and she's gone. You break down crying and Gamzee runs to you. He notices she's gone but he tries to comfort you. "Don't worry hun... I'm sure she'll come back" he says.  
You waited for her for a week but she didn't come back. That's when you called the Grand Highblood. "H-hey...? Do you know where our daughter might be...?" you ask trying to hold back your cries. "Is she gone?" he asks with the low, rumbling voice of his. "Y-yes... We don't know where has... Where has she gone off to.." He growls a little. "I will go look for her beauty. Don't you worry." You thank him and hang up the phone. The Highblood hates to hear or see you cry. He'd do anything for you. So would Gamzee.  
Speaking of him, where is he? Something crashes upstairs and you know he's gone sober. His clubs are dragged down the stairs by him. His daughter missing is the last drop he would take. He refused to eat pie for as long as his daughter is home. He pants heavily and his eyes look like they're red. You walk to him and hug him tight. You cry out again. His arms wrap around you dropping the clubs. They roll off and he closes his eyes. He calms down when he feels your tears dripping to his shoulder. He kisses your neck and snuggles you. His other hand pets your head. He's beginning to cry too.  
Ten hours from your call, GHB calls you. "I've found your offspring. She was at the Maryams' place. Do I bring her back or do I punish her first? Or can I cull these motherfuckers?" You cry for a bit which makes him soften up. "Bring her here. You can tell her how much have we missed her but don't punish her.. I know I'm a bad mother, I deserve this. She must be brought here at any cost." He disagrees but does as told and hangs up. In six minutes they were at the door. Your eyes are black for the lack of sleep and your face all red for crying so much. When the Highblood figured out how to fit in from your door he cuddles you. He holds all the three of you in his arms while he's sitting on the floor. He tells your child to never run off again and he will stay for a few days to make sure everything goes well. Well, you guess that's not the real reason but you just don't think about it.  
The next morning you wake up with the both Makaras on your sides and your daughter is curled up on your feet. You smile and sniffle. It made GHB to hug you and kiss your head. It seems awkward because there's one behind you and one in front of you. They just nudge closer to you. You blush and squeak quietly. That made her wake up and go to her room.  
Gamzee pulls your one leg to his hips and GHB presses his hips closer to your butt. 'Oh no' you think. You feel GHB's muscular torso press on your smooth skinned back and him kiss the back of your neck. Suddenly Gamzee kisses you on the lips passionately. 'Holy shit is this gonna be threesome?' you think and kiss Gamzee back. He presses closer to you too making your bare breasts press against his chest. Two big hard boners begin to grow against you. Yes, it will be threesome. Gamzee parts your lips and winks at his dad. That's when they roll in a position in which Gamzee was on bottom, you were on top of him and GHB was behind you. They rip your underwear off and tease your both entrances with their fingers. You moan and turn all submissive. Kurloz seems to be watching on the kid now.  
Their boners rip off their boxers and two tentacles now begin teasing you. GHB caresses your inner thighs and Gamzee sucks on your nipple, rolling the other between his fingers and the other hand rubs your outer thigh. When you turn wet enough they push into you at the same time, thrusting at the same pace. You moan wildly as GHB thrusts into your butt and Gamzee takes care of your sweet soft pussy. You climax already but the boys can't seem to get enough of you yet so they continue. GHB growls in a hot way into your ear and his hot breath can be felt against the back of your neck. Gamzee kisses you to make you quiet while he goes harder and faster. You kiss back wildly and moan into the kiss, your nipples getting harder and harder until they can't be harder anymore. The big blanket fell down from the bed for all the wild thrusting which made you jump slightly in the bed. You pull back for air and groan, your eyes fluttering shut while the bulges swell smoothly inside you. "A-ahhh! More...more!" you shout for them and they cum inside you, GHB making your belly bump up a bit. They take a deep breath relaxing. They roll back into the position you were before you started but they don't pull out because you tell them not to. You feel so good you faint once again.  
At the same time when you were having some fun, Kurloz was looking at your daughter pleasing herself. She couldn't take to hear your wild moaning without doing anything. "Hey uncle Kurloz, can you teach me how it feels like?" she asks from him, blushing light purple. Kurloz sighs and nods. He removes his suit and takes off her clothes too. She blushes harder and Kurloz' gentle hands stimulate her so she'd be ready to take him in. She didn't know that even fingers could feel so good when they're being used right and lets out some mewl sounding moans. Soon she got so wet her nook was dripping. Kurloz sits down next to her and picks her up. He uses his chucklevoodoo telepathy to tell her to press her hips down whenever she's ready. She slowly presses her hips down letting Kurloz' bulge slide in her small tight nook. It makes him breathe a little heavily while she mewls and presses all the way down. She feels Kurloz to grab her small hips and start gently thrust in her. She clings on him and bites her lip. He kisses her cheek and goes on for a while before pulling out. He doesn't want her to become pregnant. She smiles and blushes. "Now I know why mommy and daddy do it all the time! It feels so funny but good! Thank you uncle Kurloz!" she says.  
Kurloz helps her to dress up and starts putting his clothes back on but she doesn't let him. She stands up and spreads her uncle's legs then grabs the bulge. "Now that you started, I'll show you what daddy taught me, uncle!" He looks at her with a surprised look on his face. He observes her while she licks the bulge with her soft tongue. If his mouth wasn't stitched up he'd bite his lip. She takes the tip of it to her mouth and sucks it smoothly like she was being breastfed. He pets her head and caresses her horn gently while she slightly took more and more of it in. She seems talented for her age. Soon she begins to use her tongue like an expert. Not much after that, Kurloz comes and she swallows all of the blueberry tasting genetic material. She purrs loudly for the taste just like Kurloz for the pleasure. He blushes a little. His brother's daughter is a talented little girl. She can be anything.


End file.
